Be Brave, Bonnie
by gamekeeper
Summary: This is Bonnie's story. She hates the Capitol and she always has, but when her intire family was killed by them when District 8 attempted an uprising, the hatred she felt for them has turned into something more. She wants to do something, change the ways. She can only do that with the help of Twill. R&R!..
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people! Hope everything's good with you all! This is my first fanfiction about Bonnie and Twill, and I'm only twelve (lol:P don't read this now because you think I'll write this immaturely, cause I won't) and just starting out at this kind of stuff. I can take criticism, and pleaaaase review, -Erin._

Chapter 1

Fire. Guns. Death. Smoky factories being burned to ashes. Blood-curling screams that still make me shiver even though I no longer hear them. I close my eyes tightly to try and forget everything I've heard or seen, and try to focus on the almost impossible mission of getting to District 13, where me and Twill believe that they aren't blown off the map of Panem. We believe there working underground. Us and a few back home, well, it's not really home now I guess since it's been blown to bits, saw the tape on the television a few months back and it was about the supposed extinct District of 13. But, always, on every single tape on District 13 there was a mockingjay flying slowly by. At first, we just thought it was a coincidence. But then, it turned into something more. The chance of rebellion against the Capitol. A chance of freedom. Maybe we were just desperately clinging on to the idea of it, but I genuinely believe that District 13 is alive.

Twill and I have been sitting on an old tree stump slumped in the middle of the unknown woods for a while now. We think were nearing District 10. But, for all we know, we could be heading for District 2, and that would not be pretty if one of the peacekeepers there saw us. I wonder what it would've been like if I'd been brought up in the dark and dangerous place of District 2 . . .

"Bonnie! Bonnie, are you even listening to me!" Twill says impatiently.

"What? Yes. . . um, you said, were . . . okay, sorry no I wasn't really listening. What did you say?" It gets a little weird and awkward at times, seeing as she was my teacher and all.

"You never listen. Not even when you were in class," she says with a glimpse of a smile. "Anyway, I _said _if were gong to make it to District 13, which seems highly unlikely at the moment, were going to have to move and work together. And, I also thought it would be a good idea to print the mockingjay on something, like a piece of fabric so we can show District 13 before they shoot."

"How do you know they'll even be on our side? Oh, and for the mockingjay thing, I've got that covered," I say, and I pull out the toasted bread with the sign of rebellion planted on it. "Father was giving them out just before the attack." I remember it so clearly. My father, intending to mock the Capitol toasted Katniss' token on soggy bits of bread, which was the only food we had at the time. He was one of the first to die.

"Perfect. And, I'm pretty sure of it. If you were forced to live underground by the Capitol, would you side with them?" She asks.

"No, I guess not but-," A ruffle of leaves, and small footsteps. That is what we hear. It is far away, yes, but in a matter of minutes they will be here. Twill's eyes widen in fear, and she mouths at me to follow her.

I tremble slightly, as I can hear them coming closer, but I'm determined. I can't let the Capitol win. I creep as silently as I can behind Twill until we come to a clump of bushes. Twill looks over her shoulder, and quickly dives into the bush. I do the same.

We hear voices as they stride closer and closer until we can see them through the small gaps between the big enclosed bushes.

They are both dark-skinned, with straw hats. One female, and the other male, but we can't tell what they are saying. But, we are obviously in or near District 11. Closer then what we thought.

They end up sitting where me and Twill were only a dew minutes back, and we can hear them more clearly now.

"Do you think they've noticed?" Asks the female, nervously.

"Nah, otherwise we'd know, wouldn't we? And anyway, with them to busy with the little uprising and all, I don't think they'll care." Ah. So they're like us, on the run. But were more of on a hunt, while they are probably oblivious to fact that District 13 may be alive.

I think about asking them if they would like to accompany us, because we would be safer in numbers, as my mother says. Said. The scary thing is, I can't seem to conjure her up in my mind anymore. It's like she never existed. Only the memories are still there.

I'm about to speak out to the pair, but Twill shakes her head. _No _she lisps.

I listen on there conversation, as I would rather not think about my family who have all died. Dead, gone, no more. Because of the Capitol. And I will get my revenge.

"It's still a miracle we got out. I mean, it would be hard enough to get out with the usual amount of peacekeepers, and we did it when there was, what? Fifty thousand?" The female, who I heard the male call her Lanneah, is still in shock.

"I know. But we did it, and we can survive. In the woods. Just until we've won," And he leans in and kisses her gently. This brings a pang of guilt, because I know me and Twill could've saved my boyfriend, Ramm, but we were too selfish. Put are own life before others. But I hope he understands that I did what I did for the rebellion. I miss him more then ever, as I see the couple kiss and cuddle. Ramm used to kiss me like that.

It's getting dark. I have pins and needles in my legs, and I'm getting restless. If only they would just move, then we would be on are way to District 12. And it's cold. It's starting to snow, and Twill looks very pale, and she seems to be getting claustrophobic from the small bush, and we are unable to make a sound without the pair from District 11 knowing are whereabouts. Huh, it's like I'm in the Hunger Games, I think to myself. Only there are bigger opponents to kill. . . Like the Capitol. And they are going down. They will die an even more painful death then my three sibling, then my parents, then Ramm, and all of my friends back in District 8. The Capitol will pay.

Just as I'm thinking on the different ways of killing President Snow, Twill nudges me. She points to Lanneah and the male.

"I don't like it here. Can we camp somewhere else? I keep hearing noises, it sounds like a mountain lion, or a bear or something." Says Lanneah. Thank the lord of Panem. They're leaving.

"Sure, want me to check that there isn't a wild animal or whatever though in case it decides to stalk us? Where did the sound come from?" No. No, no, no. Please!-, I thought to myself- Please don't find us! Twill looks at me with the same fear I know that is probably showing on my face.

"No. . . I don't like the idea of you going there, it could be something dangerous. Just come on, I've a bad feeling about this place. . ." I'm flooded with relief as they turn and leave away in the opposite direction of us.

Still, Twil and l stay mute until it's been a good fifteen minutes.

We hug out of relief that we have not been caught, and the only words I let out are "Thank Panem!" Though, to be honest, I'd a liked to speak to them, even though it meant a risk of them calling the peacekeepers, because for some odd reason, District 8 and 11 don't really get along. Oh, yeah, that's probably because were forced in an arena and forced to kill each other. Which is the Capitol's way of showing peace, but really there just making sure that we know that we could never have survived another rebellion. And I might have thought that before, but not now. I have nothing except the possibility of over-throwing the Capitol. And with the help with the other Districts, we can do it. We can have freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter, -Erin._

Twill and I decide to set up camp to a different place to where the pair from District 11 was, just in case they decided to come back. We walk silently through the snowy woods for a good half an hour, until we come across a small bank of weeds near a frozen lake. Twill grabs a sharp piece of rock from the floor, and cuts a big chunk of the bark from a small pine tree. She breaks two strong sticks off the tree and sticks them in the deep snow, and once she seems satisfied with the way the sticks are placed, she put the bit of bark on top carefully.

"There. The perfect camp." She says triumphantly.

I smile. It is a good enough camp, so we won't be killed in any blizzards or anything. But still, it didn't look much good for keeping the cold out. Since we lived in District 8, we have no idea about nature, but it is extremely cold there, and almost always raining, so we adjust quickly to the cold.

"Twill, do 'yah know how to make a fire?" I ask, she probably does know, since she was a teacher and all.

"Yeah, but I need more wood. And tinder. Will you find some for me? You have younger legs then I." She grins.

"Okay, Mrs Anderson." I roll my eyes, calling her by her teacher name, which she hates.

"Don't call me that, Bon-Bon!" I start walking away to find wood, and hopefully tinder.

"Shut up." I call over my shoulder, but I can't help but grin a little. Bon-bon is my stupid which started when I was little, it wasn't so bad then, but it stuck until I turned fifteen.

I gather as much wood as I can, but find no tinder. I turn back the way I came, but as I'm about to walk, something catches my eye.

There in between some snowy trees is a dark shape, what I can make out to be a bear.

He roars when he sees me, and I give out a small, strangled squeak.

I run, and run and run. I have no idea to which direction I'm heading, and the only thought I can register is that I have to get away from this predator that could kill me in seconds.

I trip over a large root of a tree, and fall on my ankle. The pain is excruciating, but I manage to crawl under the freezing cold snow, in my last attempt to save my life from the bear.

I stop myself breathing so I can hear if the bear is near or far. I can't seem to hear the big heavy footseps of the bear, but still I stay under the horribly freezing snow for about twenty minutes or so, until I'm sure the bear is not after me. The pain in my ankle is worse outside of the cool snow, and I feel tired and I want to give up. But I can't. I must go on. I chant this to myself as slowly, cautiously get to my feet. I find a crooked old branch that will do for a walking stick, and I feel slightly better.

Now for the hard bit. I have to find Twill.

I scramble around in the darkness of the snowy woods, until I can walk no further. I sit on the hard and icy ground as I try to formulate a plan to find Twill, or at least get myself to District 13.

No. I dismiss that last thought, I've left enough people to die already, I can't leave Twill as well.

I lean against an old oak tree, tired and in pain, but that didn't matter. What worried me now was that I was now left alone with my thoughts and my memories of what happened that night . . .

_I stood in the smoke-filled town square with my family and Ramm. Next to us, Twill and her husband stood, ready for the signal. The signal of rebellion. We all had masks that we had stole from the factory tucked away in our sleeves. We were to put them on when the clock strikes eight o clock. _

_On the big screen, the anthem of Panem started, and we were all forced to watch._

_Ceaser Flickerman came on, happy and bubbly as usual, unaware of anything as silly and preposterous as a rebellion, no, he was to prepped up and exiting that the couple from District 12 was coming on. He, and the rest of the flamboyantly dressed Capitol people believe that when Katniss pulled out the berries, it was an act of desperate love. But District 8 saw through that. We saw it as an act of rebellion. And if one, small girl from District 12 can pull one over on the Capitol, why not us?_

_I started to mentally and physically prepare myself for what was sure to happen. I silently pulled out my mask and placed it down my shirt, so I could wear it at a moments notice. My family and Twill's family have decided to run into the forbidden woods, in search for District 13. Twill and I both have shifts at the factory, and that's how we secured two peacekeeper uniforms. We were meant to get more, for all the family, but with so little time, that was all we managed._

_I focus on the screen, just in time to see Peeta get down to his knees and ask Katniss to marry him. This is it. This is the signal._

_The man who sorted the whole rebellion and uprising in District 8 shouted "Now!" and all hell broke loose._

_I fastened my mask on and gestured to Twill to follow me. My family had already gone, and they were nowhere to be seen._

_The peacekeepers were shocked and one by one they went down. I felt a sudden urge of spirit. We could do this! _

_But just then the bombs were dropped. And I saw the blasted remains of my father on the ground._

_I shout to my three siblings, but I can't find them. It's kayos. People running around, screaming, throwing bricks._

_Twill and I start to run towards the factory, where the peacekeeper uniforms were kept in a secret cabinet Twill found._

_We have only made it out when the next hovercraft comes and drops the bomb on the factory. There were people still in there, people with friends and family. . ._

_We run to the square in our pristine white uniforms, in our last chance to save our families. No such luck. Everyone in the square is dead. My mother and father are dead. My two sisters and brother is dead. My friends are dead._

_Beside me, Twill is sobbing. Her husband was killed in the factory._

_She looks at me and we nod. We must leave now._

_We pick up a gun or two from the dead peacekeepers, and head towards the woods._

I feel sick, thinking about all of it. Somehow, I fall into a dreamless sleep. . .


End file.
